


God Of Tickles

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Tickling, peter is a baby bi, peter is crushing on thor, we are ALL crushing on thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: The others leave for a meeting and leave Peter and Thor alone for a few hours, which would be all fine and dandy had Peter not been crushing on the God and wasn’t sure how to be around him.





	God Of Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna delete my tumblr, so I'm posting a bunch of fics people have requested that never ended up here. I hope you like this! Feel free to unsubscribe to escape the email notifs lmao (but come back in, like, a week because ily)

Peter was… well, simply put, he had this weird crush on Thor where he didn’t really know how to act around him. It wasn’t like he wanted anything to happen. Of course not. But his tongue became slightly too tied and his heart would sometimes skip a beat whenever the God looked particularly handsome, and it was so unfair because he was a  _God_ and shouldn’t be affecting Peter like this.

Especially not since Mr Stark was leaving him alone with him out of nowhere, and yes okay, Peter should’ve been able to handle a few hours of Thor quote on quote “babysitting” him while the others were gone, but the thought of it made him more flustered than he could explain.

Fucking hormones.

“Why are you leaving again?” Peter asked, hating how much he sounded like a child.

Tony didn’t comment on the desperation. “Fury’s called us into a meeting.”

“And why is Mr Thor not joining?”

“Mr Thor isn’t needed.”

Peter crossed his arms. “And why do I need to stay?”

Tony blinked. “You don’t. You can leave, but we’re not supposed to be away for long and I promised you a game and movie night. You- I’m not  _forcing_ you to stay. My god, Pete, you can leave if you want to.”

Peter shook his head. “No, no, it’s fine, I- well, I can work on homework.”

“And you’ll have the TV. And Thor. You like Thor, right?”

“Uh-”

“Don’t answer that. I’ve seen the looks.”

Peter flushed. “Mr Stark, I-”

“Meh, can’t say I blame you, but don’t get your hopes up, kid. Emphasis on kid.”

Peter could barely regain his speech capabilities before Tony left the room and, presumably, the Tower too.

He hid behind piles of homework, keeping his head ducked, but Thor eventually found him anyway.

“There you are,” he said, entering the kitchen and taking a seat beside him. “What are you working on?”

Peter felt his heart do the skip a beat thing, but his mouth seemed to be cooperating. “Just some physics homework.”

“Ah, physics. The one thing that makes no sense.”

Peter snorted. “You have a point.”

Thor’s face turned somber, if only just a little bit. “Something is bothering you.”

“No, it’s not,” Peter said quickly.

“Don’t lie. I have a younger brother, you know. I can see through most mundane excuses.” He poked him in the ribs, opening his mouth to say something else. “And- oh.” A grin so mischievous Peter was certain this was Thor’s brother. “You’re ticklish.” A statement, not a question.

Peter squirmed in his seat. “A bit, yeah.” He saw no point in denying it.

“Most people are.”

“Are Gods?”

“Some.”

“Are  _you_?” Peter wasn’t sure how he’d gotten so bold, in that moment. A defence mechanism perhaps.

Thor just grinned. “Now that is a secret I would prefer to keep.”

“In other words, you are.” Peter was grinning now, because the thought of Thor giggling was too great not to.

Thor poked him again, which did nothing to help his grin but certainly produced a laugh to keep it company. “I wouldn’t enrage a powerful God, you know.”

“I’m only teasing,” he replied, recoiling when Thor’s hand made a move to return.

“Oh, but teasing is the worst sort of insult. At least according to my brother.”

“What- wait!”

Thor was in a playful mood. It was evident in the way he started tickling Peter and wouldn’t  _stop_. Only back off enough to let him breathe, his fingers prodding at Peter’s upper torso a moment later. Keeping them both entertained, in a way.

If Mr Stark came back to witness Thor, the God of thunder, turning Spiderman into a jumpy and incoherent mess, then so be it.


End file.
